


A Little Pick-Me-Up

by ms_negi



Category: Real Madrid CF - Fandom, futball, real madrid
Genre: Copa del Rey, El Clásico, Gay, M/M, cibeles, lolol, super gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-19
Updated: 2014-04-19
Packaged: 2018-01-19 22:57:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1487245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ms_negi/pseuds/ms_negi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>uh<br/>fanfic based on how fucking sad, and lonely, Sami Khedira looked back after Real Madrid winning El Clasico. He needed to be cheered up. So, why not Mesuduzi?<br/>(But seriously, poor baby. I love him so much)</p><p>fyi, HALA MADRID CONGRATS ON WINNING EL CLASICOOO/COPA DEL REEYYYY<br/>(Ima make a Xabvaro fanfic soon too~ Wait for it!)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Pick-Me-Up

4/18/14 --A little Pick-me-up

 

The clock was ticking down. Everyone in the Mestalla Stadium was at the edge of their seats. The clock read minute 94 as everyone watched Bale jet down the towards the left side of the pitch. Passing by Barcelona's Sergio, he set himself up infront of the goalie and shot the ball into the corner of the net. The crowd goes crazy! Well, Bale's team and the Madridista in the stands went crazy. Barca's could believe their eyes. The score was Real Madrid 2-1 Barcelona. After 5 minutes of passing and keeping the ball in the middle of the pitch, the ref sounds his whistle. Real Madrid had won their nineteenth Copa Del Rey tournament, and trophy. The benched Madrid players rushed out onto the pitch to commend their team. Barca, defeated, swallowed their pride, and walked off to the sidelines. 

The four injured Real Madrid players, Arbeloa, Cristiano, Marcelo, and Sami practically flew off their seats as the final whistle rang. They all grabbed the closest teammate they could find, either benched or the ones that played. As Marcelo was busy dancing around with Sergio, or while Cristiano hugged San Iker, Khedira went along and gingerly hugged everyone he passed. He even went over to some Barca's and shook their hands. 

Even though everyone was enjoying themselves, expecially dumb Morata, Sami couldn't help but feel... different. Yes, his team just won Copa Del Rey, and won El Clasico, but, Sami just felt empty. He barely played, or trained, with the team this season (thanks to his busted up leg), and the party-goers seemed to almost ignore him. They obviously wouldn't do that on purpose to the big German... They loved him. They just never became good friends with Sami. It almost seemed like they didn't know how to act around Sami. 

Sami decided to step back from the group and wave to, and thank, the fans that were crying out for Real Madrid. His eyes scanned the fans dressed in red. Khedira felt sympathetic towards them. He watched many who were tearing up in their seats, gripping their Barcelona's t-shirts and flags. Sami frowned slightly, this event became more and more gloomy for him. 

“Congratulations, Sami.” A rugged voice echoed behind him. The German turned around to see his manager standing before him. 

“Sir.” Sami shook hands with the older man, “Congratulations. What a big for you.” 

Ancellotti just grinned and patted Sami on his sleeve. “Yes. Yes, it is. But, isn't it to you, as well?” 

“Oh-- Yes, sir, It is. Thank you.” Sami always chatted with his managers and coaches with utmost respect. 

Before the older man walked away, he looked back at Sami like he almost forgot something, “Ah-- Right. Sami, there's someone waiting for you.” He turned towards the center of the pitch, but pointed behind him towards the tunnel. 

Sami let the manager go, and stood there. He wonder if Lena actually took the time to come to Spain to see him. However... Didn't she have a photoshoot to do today? The German headed down into the dim tunnel. 

Sami passed employees of the stadium and some of the referees, but no one he knew personally. Maybe it was a fan Ancellotti forgot to tell him about. Finding himself a few yards away from the doors of the locker rooms, Sami looked up and saw a familiar figure having his back to him. It seems like this kid was waiting. Maybe that was him.

However, stepping closer, Sami slowed down. The 'kid' turned around and removed his sunglasses. The man wore a leather jacket, dark skinny jeans, and an Adidas shirt with matching red Adidas on his feet. “Hey, Sami.”

Sami stopped in his tracks. His big eyes widened and his jaw dropped slightly. “You...can't be serious...” 

“What? No hug?” The slender man opened his arms towards the other in the suit. 

Without saying anything else, Khedira jogged up to the turk and picked him up in a hug. “Me-Mesut...” The big German turned into a big crybaby. 

The new Arsenal player laughed at his friend. He wrapped his arms, and legs, around Sami's build. “I missed you, too, big guy.” The two nuzzled their heads towards each other, almost kissing each other's necks. 

The men unraveled from each other, and Sami set Mesut down on his feet. “I saw your game.” Mesut told his friend, “Congratulations on winning. That's amazing..!” Mesut grinned and slapped the side of Sami's arm. 

Sami just shrugged. “I guess.”

“What do you mean 'I guess'? The team was amazing, as always! I just wished you were on the pitch.”

“That's what I mean...! I wasn't on the pitch-- I wasn't on the pitch for six months. I didn't play! How could I be happy for winning something I didn't contribute to?” 

Mesut frowned. He knew Sami wasn't happy. He never seemed happy after he left for Arsenal. Mes couldn't help but feel like at fault for this.“I understand. I'm sorry you feel like that, Man... that sucks.” 

Sami found this situation quickly turned from joyous to depressing. “I... I didn't mean to make this awkward. Just... I was already feeling bad about not being on pitch, and being alone since you aren't here anymore...” 

Mesut's bug-eyes peered up at Khedira. “Oh come on. You obviously have friends here--”

“Not like you...! I can't have a conversation with them like I had with you... It's different.” 

Mesut stepped forward and clasps Sami's tan hands in between his. “But, that's life, Sam. I'm gone. You have to try and get along with someone-- with anyone...! You're on an amazing team. Your career is blowin' up, and you have a bright future ahead of you.” Sami didn't reply, “You should be happy-- you should be celebrating!” With a grin, the small turk, turned the giant around and pushed him back from where he walked from. 

Sami, speechless, pivoted back to face the Arsenal player. He didn't want Mesut to leave a second time. 

Mesut pulled his sunglasses back out from his back pocket. “What are you waiting for? Go.” He waved his hand, gesturing him to get moving. 

Sami disregarded Mesut's order and paced quickly back to his friend. Grabbing him by his face, he pulled Mesut towards him and placed a heavy kiss on him. He felt Mesut lightly touch the back of his shoulders. After a second, Sami broke the kiss and gripped him in a hug. “I'll do my best. I dont promise anything, but i'll try my best for the future games.. For you.” 

Mesut hugged his friend back, almost dazed. “Sami... I..”

“F-Forget what I just did! Just-- Just go back to London....!” Sami paused, “Thank you for coming here.” Khedira pulled away and looked the Turk in his eyes. “Our relationship is in the past, right? We have to move on.” It was obvious that he was on the verge of tears. 

Mesut frowned. “Don't be sad.” His thumb stroked the German's cheek. “Go and celebrate your victory. Let it be a victory for your return from the injury.” 

The two men stepped away from each other. Sami reluctantly turned away and started for the path back to the pitch. Before turning the corner, he saw a final glimpse of Ozil grinning at him. 

Later that night, Sami Khedira found himself standing on the top floor of the double-decker bus in Cibeles, Spain. He was surrounded by his excited teammates. Thousands of fans yelled for them, and sung their anthem as the bus slowly passed by. Sami watched as his team take pictures, dancing around, singing with their fans, and obviously having a ton of fun. The German sat back in the back with his managers, and as well as, Benzema and Casillas. They seemed worn out from this afternoon. However, Sami wasn't tired. He was just... content. He was disappointed that he wasn't able to be on the pitch today, sure, but there is always a future for him in Real Madrid. El Clasico will come again. And, meeting his good friend again helped his mood as well. 

He waved over at the audience, getting into the mood of celebrating.


End file.
